


Finn the Red

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King



Category: Adventure Time, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King
Summary: When Finn runs away from past mistakes, he finds something that forces him to decide his fate (original solo work by me (Atomsk) before TME and I started the rewrite).





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLAG FLAG

HELLO MY FELLOW READERS. THIS IS MY FIRST ADVENTURE TIME CROSSOVER ONE SHOT AND I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE LIVELY.

NO FLAMES PLEASE.

Takes place after "The Red Throne" episode.

After Flame Princess retakes the throne and Cinnamon Bun gives his undying love for her, Finn decides to head home. Flame Princess notice Finn leaving with a sad look.

'Oh Finn',thought Flame Princess

Upon his journey, Finn understands why Flame Princess doesn't want to get back together with him after all, he did use her to satisfy his desire (even though in my opinion, it was Ice King's fault). He eventually starts remembering all of his Heroic deeds to everyone he knew especially to those very close to him and realized the cause for it.

Later, Finn opens the door to see Jake playing with B-MO. Jake looks up to see Finn with a sad expression.

"Everything okay bro?"

Finn explain his day to Jake.

"Sorry to hear 'bout that man.",said Jake

He sanked to the sofa and asked Jake an unexpected question.

"Jake, do you believe I'm a good adventurer?"

"Whoa. Where did that come from?",asked Jake

"I'm just thinking that what if most of my Heroic deeds were all fake?",asked Finn

"No way man",said Jake,"I know you better than anyone else in Ooo. You're a great person and the best adventurer I know."

"Prove it.",demanded Finn

"W-What?",asked Jake in a confuse tone

"Prove me wrong.",demanded Finn again

'Boy he's really serious' ,thought Jake

"Okay. How about the time when you stop Marceline's dad from taking everyone's soul?",asked Jake

"Yeah but I was the reason he was out in the first place.",said Finn

"Well what about the time when you use the cyclops' tears to heal some of the injured townfolk?",asked Jake

"But I had to injure them in order for me to get to the cyclops' tears.",said Finn

"Oh",said Jake trying to bring up more examples,"We did put Ice King in the Candy Dungeon."

"For something he didn't do",said Finn debating back,"And we released him."

"Oh yeah.",said Jake

Jake was stumped. He couldn't think of anymore examples.

"I guess I was right",said Finn in a depressed tone,"I'm the worst adventurer ever."

"Now hold on man",said Jake in a calming tone,"Everyone makes mistakes and we all have to learn and move on."

Finn still feels depressed. Until Jake gave an idea.

"I know, why don't you go to Marceline's house for a jam session?",asked Jake,"That might cheer you up."

"I can't man.",said Finn

"Why not?",asked Jake

"Because she's mad at me.",said Finn

"What happen?",asked Finn

"I don't want to talk about it man",said Finn in a embaressing tone,"Its too embaressing."

"Did you do Tier 15?",asked Jake trying to make a joke

"I-I don't remember anything",said Finn,"All I know is that we did a gig in the Nightosphere and then the next day, she was mad at me saying: 'I hate you' and 'We're no longer friends'. That shocked Jake

"When did this happen?",asked Jake

"A month ago.",said Finn

"What!",screamed Jake,"Why didn't you tell me this?!"

"What's the difference Jake?",asked Finn,"Even if I told you, you would still be too scared to do anything against her."

"Yeah, you're right",said Jake in defeat,"How about we play some games on B-MO?"

"No thanks",said Finn,"I think I'll just take a walk." About to leave when Jake stops him

"Want me to go with you?",asked Jake

"Nah, I need to alone.",said Finn

"O-Okay. Be careful",said Jake

Finn nodded and left.

Finn kept walking in the middle of the night 'til he reached the beach. He was too depressed to even be scared by the sight of the ocean. he sat by the dock looking onto the horizon thinking about everything that happen to him to the very present. He then takes off his hat. He looks at it and looks back at the ocean. He can see the reflection of the moon illuminating the water.

"I think Ooo would be better off without me.",said Finn

He sees a row boat and drops his hat on the sand. He takes one last look before heading off to where his destiny will take him.

THAT WAS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. I MIGHT'VE MADE IT TOO SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF WORDS.

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

BOY TIME FLIES REALLY FAST AND I'M ALREADY POSTING CHAPTER 2. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

The sun rose up from behind the hill tops near Finn & Jake's home. Jake was sleeping in his bed/drawer until B-MO woke him up.

"Wake up Jake. Wake up Jake. Wake u-"

Jake pressed one of B-MO's buttons to turn off the alarm. He gets up, yawns and stretched (no pun intended).

"Mornin' B-MO",said Jake

"Good morning Jake",said B-MO in a happy tone

"Mornin' Fi-"

Jake took a look at Finn's bed and realized it hadn't been slept in.

"Did Finn come back B-MO?",asked Jake in a worry tone

"No"

"Must be still out from his depression",said Jake

"Should we go look for him?",asked B-MO

"Nah, I've seen Finn in this stage before",said Jake,"So I'm gonna make my everthing burritos. Because I have a good hunch that he is very hungry."

"Ok",said B-MO," I'm gonna play with Neptr."

After B-MO left, Jake used the bathroom to do whatever routine 'we' do and head down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Finn whom doesn't know that he left forever. But he is about to be visited by three familiar faces.

**Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V.**

Princess Bubblegum was doing her daily royal duty around her castle. She had been feeling a little regret about rejecting Finn throughout time that she knew him. So she then decided to take Finn on a friendship picnic to cheer him up on the whole Finn x FP breakup thing. After she finished preparing the basket, she starts heading to the balcony when Peppermint Butler stops her.

"Hello Princess"

"Hello Peppermint",said Princess Bubblegum

"Where are you off to?" ,asked Peppermint Butler

"I'm going to see Finn and take him on a friendship picnic"

"Alright, have a pleasent trip",said Peppermint Butler

"Morrow",said Princess Bubblegum calling her winged companion,"To Finn & Jake's."

**Flame Princess' P.O.V.**

Flame Princess, now back on her throne, was helping her loyal subjects while Cinnamon Bun was by her side as her champion.

After helping the last flame citizen, Cinnamon Bun has noticed that Flame Princess has been feeling a little down recently.

"Everything ok mi'lady?",asked Cinnamon Bun

"Cinnamon Bun, when you said that you loved me did you mean it in a romantic type?",asked Flame Princess

"I only love you as a friend, I'm too old to be in a relationship."

"Oh right",said Flame Princess

"Are you still thinking about Finn?",asked Cinnamon Bun

"Yeah",said Flame Princess, "I mean part of me wants to get back together with Finn but the other is still mad at for what he did. What do I do?"

"You should follow your heart",said Cinnamon in a calming tone, "What do you want to do?"

Flame Princess gave some thought on her decision. She knows Finn regrets for using her. She starts remembering all of the good times they've spent together.

After giving some thought, she finally made a decision.

"Ready the fire wolf CB",ordered Flame Princess, "I'm gonna patch things up with Finn. And who knows, maybe one day we'll probably start dating again."

Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun got on the fire wolf and started heading towards Finn & Jake's home without knowing the Princess Bubblegum will be there.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

Marceline has been feeling a bit nervous lately (**A/N**: Thats right, the Queen of the Vampires is nervous and for good reason). She hasn't talked to Finn since last month and felt bad for what she said to him.

"Ok Marceline",said Marceline talking to herself in the mirror like Robert De Niro in 'Taxi Driver' (**A/N**: I haven't actually seen the movie but I'm willing to try it out someday)

"I mustn' wuss out. Finn has the right to know."

After saying that, she starts putting on her protective gear so she can be safe from the sun. She closes the door and head outside.

"It's now or never",said Marceline heading to Finn & Jakes' house.

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 2. I KNOW I PROMISED I MAKE IT LONGER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLAG FLAG

ALREADY CHAPTER 3. I BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT WILL HAPPEN READ AND FIND OUT.

(F.Y.I. I HAD TO MAKE SOME CHANGES BECAUSE I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I CAN'T COPY THE LYRICS)

NO FLAME PLEASE :D

After making breakfast, Jake set up the table.

"Alright, all I gotta do is wait for Finn",said Jake

3 hours later, Finn's burrito hasn't been touched but that didn't Jake from eating his.

"Something isn't right",said Jake in a concerned tone,"Finn would never missed breakfast."

As Jake was starting to get worried, three heroine are to cross paths.

"What're you doing here?",asked Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Marceline in unison

"I'm here to see Finn",said the three in unison again

"What are you doing here Flame Princess?",asked Princess Bubblegum

"I'm just trying to patch things up with Finn. What about you?" looking at Bubblegum

"I just wanna take Finn on a friendship picnic."

"Friendship picnic?",questioned Marceline with a raised brow

"It's not a date",said Princess Bubble in defense,"Why are you here Marceline?"

She blused a little while trying to answer her question.

"Th-that's non of your buisness Bonnie."

"If it involves my friends it is my buisness",said Princess Bubblegum

"What is going on out here?"

They gave their attention to Jake who was standing at the door. He was confused on why Flame Princess & Princess Bubblegum were here, but he shot Marceline death glare after what Finn said last night.

"Hey CB",said Jake still looking at Marceline with a mad expression

"Hey Jake",said Cinnamon Bun

"Enough of this!",yelled Marceline",Where is Finn?!"

"If you think I'm gonna let you in after what you said to my bro, then yo-"

Marceline ,without patience, pushed Jake to look for Finn. He went back inside followed by Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun. She looked everywhere but there was no sight of him.

"Where is he Jake?",asked Marceline

"I don't know",said Jake

Marceline didn't like the response so she was either gonna make him spill the beans or his guts.

"**DON'T FUCK WITH ME JAKE!",**said Marceline in one of her demonic forms,"**TELL ME WHERE FINN IS BEFOR**-"

She was being held back by Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess.

"Please calm down Marceline!",begged Princess Bubblegum

Marceline calmed down and revert back to normal.

"I'm sorry Jake",said Marceline,"I didn't mean to go crazy. I just want to find."

"Sigh...perhaps I came off on the wrong foot",said Jake,"But honestly, I don't know where he his. I was about to go look for him."

"Was Finn feeling ok?",asked Flame Princess in a worried tone

"What do you mean?",asked Princess Bubblegum,"Did something happen to him?"

"Sigh...Might as well tell you everything",said Jake

And so Jake told everyone what Finn told him. He even mentioned how bad Finn felt about the mistakes he made to become a hero and fell to a deep depression thinking that he is not a great adventurer. He also told what Marceline said. Everyone glared at her but was surprise to see her crying.

"This is all my fault",cried Marceline,"I've ruined my only chance to be with him."

"Wh-what are you saying?",asked Jake in a confused tone

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?",asked Marceline,"I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone gasped except Princess Bubblegum whom was having a feeling that she knew.

"Oh Marceline",said Princess Bubblegum in a calming voice while rubbing her back with her left hand (**A/N**: Don't get any bright ideas. They're just friends)

"How long have you been feeling like this?",asked Jake

"Ever since I met you guys",said Marceline

"But when did it start?",asked Flame Princess

"After Finn landed that punch on me, I couldn't help but admire the bravery he put himself just to avenge Jake."

"Its what brothers do",said Jake,"But what about that time when you made him your henchman?"

"I only did that so I can hangout with him."

"Even those jam sessions?"

"What can I say, I like how he beatbox."

"Was there more?",asked Jake

"Well...",paused Marceline,"I had been leaving some hints."

"Like what?",asked everyone

"Like me showing Finn my new hair style, giving him the wrong advice to take Bonnible to the 'Couples Movie Night'."

"That was you!",yelled Princess Bubblegum remembering the pack of wolves Finn brought to her castle.

"Well yeah",said Marceline,"You didn't know that?"

"No",said Princess Bubblegum feeling embarrassed for not knowing

"Sorry about that",said Marceline

"What else was there?",asked Jake

"When I agreed to go to the movies with him, I said 'no tongue'"

Everyone was confused.

"It means he was allowed to kiss me with no tongue involve."

"Oh",said everyone

"Why didn't you try to tell him personally?",asked Cinnamon Bun

"Because I was worried that he might not like me that way",said Marceline

"If you love him so much, how come you said all those hurtful things to him?",asked Flame Princess

"Sigh...Grab a seat everyone",ordered Marceline,"I'm gonna tell you all a little story."

**FLASH BACK**

**1 MONTH AGO**

(**A/N**: If you see this (*), that means Marceline is telling the story)

*As you may or may not know, I've been teaching Finn on how to play the bass during the past few months. Each week, he's gotten better at it so I reward him by showing him some albums I found and collected that were buried after the Mushroom War. I show him some Linkin Park, Evanscence, Breaking Benjamin, Marilyn Manson, any band that sounds good. (**A/N**: I like to point out that I like to listen any song that has a good beat). We even imitate the songs we listen.*

*It took a little time and effort but Finn finally mastered the bass.*

"Congradulations hero",said Marceline

"Thanks Marceline",said Finn in a happy tone and hugging her,"You're the best teacher ever."

*I blushed when he hugged me. I just wished we can stay like this forever but I didn't want to say anything yet.*

"I have a surprise for you Finn",said Marceline

"Oooh, what album are we listening?",asked Finn in a excited tone

"Later",said Marceline,"But I got something better."

"Like what?",asked Finn

"To commemorate on you becoming a bass player, I'm gonna get you your own instrument."

"That is...MATHEMATICLE!",exclaimed Finn

*Finn was so cute when he put on that face. I thought nothing can ruin this moment but then...*

A hole opens up in Marceline's living room. Coming out is Marceline's friend Phil the faun. (**A/N**: I know but it's not easy creating new charcters)

"Hey Marceline",said Phil

"Hey Phil what are you doing here?",asked Marceline

"Your dad is throwing a party in the Nightosphere and he wants you and me to play some music."

"Your kidding?",asked Marceline

"Nope",said Phil,"He even invited that peguin dude to be your drummer."

"Sigh...Might as well go",said Marceline,"otherwise my dad won't stop bothering me."

"But what about my instrument?",asked Finn

"Don't worry hero, we'll get it tomorrow",said Marceline," Oh I almost forgot Finn this Phil, Phil this Finn."

"Wait...he's Finn the Human?",asked Phil

"Yeah"

"Well that saves me the entire trip",said Phil,"Your Dad also told me to invite this guy."

"R-really?",asked Finn in confused

"Here's your invite",said Phil,"See you two at the party."

"Wait",said Marceline

Finn and Phil gave their attension to Marceline

"Hey Finn, how would you like to be part of our band?",asked Marceline

"Hang on Marceline",said Phil,"Can this kid play?"

"He just became a bass player today."

"OK",said Phil,"What do you say kid?"

"I'm in",said Finn,"But there's one problem. I don't have any instruments."

"Hold on a sec",said Marceline

She goes in her closet to grab something. When she came back, she handed in one of her old bass guitars.

"Here Finn",said Marceline,"I practiced with this when I was little. It's the first instrument I ever had so be careful with it."

"I would never do that...mi'lady",said Finn while giggling

"Alright lets get going",said Phil

In the Nightosphere Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer, was on his throne seeing every creature taking a seat and looking at the stage curtain. The curtain rise after the lights died out and everyone saw who was in the band.

First, there's Marceline being lead with her ax (both a weapon and an instrument) and lead singer. Second, Finn playn the bass. Third is Gunther,Ice King's pet penguin, playing the drums (**A/N**: Even though Hunson believes he is the most evil , he's still wicked with the drums) and last Phil the faun playing another bass.

Marceline then grab the mike.

"**HELLO NIGHTOSPHERE!**",yelled Marceline,"**ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"**

Some of the demons and ghouls cheered while the rest were feeling tortured. Not from the music but for being in the Nightosphere. I mean lets face it, it's a cartoon version of hell.

(Marceline strings the her ax and starts singing)

(Pretend it one of the songs by Nickelback)

When the song was over, everyone cheered especially Marceline's dad.

After the concert, everyone started mingling. Marceline saw Phil going home with a girl he was talking to but she got distracted when her dad was coming to her and Finn.

"That was an excellent perfomance",said Hunson,"I'm happy you came Marceline."

"Thanks dad",said Marceline

"And I'm certainly happy that your here Finn",said Hunson looking at Finn

"Um, thanks Marceline's dad",said Finn feeling a little discomfort when he said that

"Just remember to were protection when your with my daughter."

(**A/N**: I don't know if condoms still exist so just roll with it)

The two of them blushed madly at what Hunson said.

"D-DAD!",yelled Marceline still blushing

"See yeah",said Hunson leaving the two of them while chuckling

Things got awkward 'til Marceline broke the silence.

"Boy I can really use a drink",said Marceline heading towards the bar then looks back at Finn,"You coming Finn?"

He nodded and went to the bar with her

"What would you two like?",asked the bartender

"Give me the best wine you got",ordered Marceline

"What about you kid?",asked the bartender

"Oh...me?",asked Finn,"Do you have any lemonade or soda?"

"No"

"He'll have the same thing I'm having",said Marceline

"Good choice",said the bartender

He returned with their drinks.

"Drink up Finn",said Marceline taking a sip

"I don't know Marcy",said Finn feeling nervous,"Jake told me to never drink something like this."

"What's the harm of having a little taste?",asked Marceline

(**A/N**: I think we all know the answer to that when you this next part)

"Well...",said Finn trying to decide

"Oh my",said Marceline in a teasing voice,"Is Ooo's greatest hero afriad?"

"I-I'm not afraid of anything!",yelled Finn

Finn finally took took courage to drink the wine Marceline ordered. The first sip was a little awful, but the second time he tasted something familiar.

" kinda taste like strawberries",said Finn in a happy tone

"See. What's the worst thing that could happen?",asked Marceline

Marceline soon regreted asking that question. The two of them kept drinking 'til they were completely shit-face.

"H-hey barkeep",slurred Marceline,"Give (hiccup) us another."

"You both drank 3 bottles and your dad has ordered me to cut you off",said the bartender while wiping one of the glass cups.

"This is (hiccup) fucking bullshit",slurred Finn

Even in her drunk state, Marceline heard what Finn said.

"Oooo (burp) finally you have the balls to say something",slurred Marceline

"For good (burp) r-reason",slurred Finn

"N-no (hiccup) sweat",slurred Marceline,"I got some in my house."

Marceline & Finn left the Nightosphere and entered her house. While Marceline went to the kitchen, Finn plopped down on her couch. He was too drunk to even care how hard it was. Then she came back with two glasses of the same wine they were having.

"S-sorry Finny",slurred Marceline,"I only have half a bottle."

"It's (burp) alright. I-I'm just glad that Jake's not here to scold me",slurred Finn

"Really?",asked Marceline raising one eyebrow

"D-Don't get (burp) me wrong",slurred Finn in defense,"I love Jake but d-due to his-"

He was interrupted by Marceline laughing

"W-what?",asked Finn in a slurred tone

"You said doo",said Marceline

"Doo?",asked Finn

Then both Finn and Marceline started laughing when Finn realised the whole doo doo part. Suddenly, he wanted to tell Marceline something.

"Hey Marceline"

"What?"

"Come (hiccup) here",slurred Finn,"I-I got something to tell you."

She moved closer.

"There is something,I've been hiding that I want to confess. Not even Jake knows",said Finn

This intrigued her.

"What is it?",asked Marceline waiting for the answer

"Ever since we met, I secretly develop a crush on you."

"R-really?",asked Marceline while blushing

"I wanted to tell you but I thought you were out of my league and would probably reject me."

He thought I was out of his league thought Marceline.

Finn finished the rest of the wine in his glass.

"Mmm (hiccup) that's good strawberry,"slurred Finn

"Mind if I had some?",said Marceline with a seductive voice

"Sorry.I believe I finished the rest",said Finn

"Wasn't talking about the glass",said Marceline leaning in closer

"Then wha-"

Marceline slammed her lips onto Finn. He was shocked at first but the feeling melted right away and he started kissing back. They were making out for what seem like forever 'til she broke the kiss.

"Hey Finn."

"Y-yeah?",said Finn still blushing

"You like doing something daring right?",asked Marceline

Finn nods

"Well what if we-", she whispers something to his ear

Finn blushed at that last sentence remembering what Jake talk to him about sex (but to Finn is Tier 15). Due to the alcohol affecting him, he simply nodded. So they got up. Marceline floated to her room while Finn walked a little funny but managed to the ladder.

After climbing up to her room, Marceline close and locked the hatch door so there will be no interuptions. She then pushed Finn to her bed, which was surprizingly softer than her old couch. Finn started to get a little nervous.

Marcy wait",said Finn,"I'm a little nervous. This is my first time an-"

Marceline placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh. It's ok Finny",said Marceline,"I know it might be scary at first, but it soon starts to get better."

She then took off her shirt and Finn could see her bra. It was black laced. She even took off her pants revealing her panties. Finn was so aroused, he started feeling tight around his shorts.

"I see 'someone' is eager to join",said Marceline seductively eyeing the bulge in his shorts

Finn was not sober enough to stop Marceline from removing his shorts. Even his boxers came off with it. She becoame amazed when Finn's dick popped out.

"Looks like someone has a secret weapon",said Marceline

Marceline started rubbing his dick with her hand. She thought it was cute when he started moaning.

"You like this don't you?",asked Marceline

Finn only nodded as a response.

"Then you're gonna love this."

She took Finn's entire 7 inch dick in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. Finn was in pure ecstacy, he thought nothing was better than adventuring until now. His train of thought was interrupted by Marceline playing with his balls. He can feel her tongue licking the tip on the inside.

Suddenly, Finn felt his dick pulsing. He didn't know what Marceline was doing but he didn't want her to stop. So he put two of his hands on her head to make her keep sucking. He was feeling pure bliss but all things came to an end.

"Oh Glob Marcy",said Finn feeling he was gonna explode,"I think I'm gonna...Ugh."

He ejaculateda lot of spearm into Marceline's mouth. She wasn't able to swallow all of it, so she let go of Finn's dick and coughed out some of Finn's sperm to her hands.

"Boy (cough), you really came lots",said Marceline

Finn was panting from his first blow job. He thought it was over but not on Marceline's watch.

"Don't rest now Finny",said Marceline,"We've only just begun."

She unhooked her bra. Once it came off Finn saw how round and big they she put Finn's limp dick between her breast. She gave it a little spit so it was lubricated enough for her to start moving.

His dick became hard very fast. He didn't know whether it was the feeling of Marceline's soft breast or the massage treatment follow by her licking the tip. Either way he got the same excitement back. But Marceline suddenly stop.

"Why...pant...did...pant...you stop?",asked Finn in between pants

"It's not fair that your the only one feeling good."

She takes off her panties. Finn was amazed at how pink her pussy was (**A/N**: I'm not sure it's pink since she is a vampire and the only person who saw her naked was Finn. Lucky.)

"Did Jake tell you what you have to do to girl when you're in bed with her?",asked Marceline hoping he knew the answer

Finn, remembering what Jake told him, nodded.

"Good"

She pushed Finn further to the bed and got on top of him. Her head was facing his dick while Finn was underneath her pussy.

"Make sure you lick it long and good",demanded Marceline

Finn didn't hesitate and did what Marceline wanted. She was surprise that he knew where to hit the right spots.

"Mmmm",moaned Marceline,"You definitely know how to work your tongue. Here's your reward."

Finn was recieving a tit fuck follow by a blow job. The two of them were at peace while doing a 69 position. Then Marceline felt Finn licking harder.

"Oh so you want to be like that",said Marceline

Their pleasure soon became a race to see who can out last one another. But it was futile as they were both ready to climax.

"Marcy, I'm gonna-"

"Me...too!"

They both climaxed together. Marceline tasted Finn's sperm again while Finn was swallowing her juices.

"Man...pant...that was...pant...intense",said Marceline while panting,"How did...pant...I taste Finn?"

Finn managed to sit up

"Deliscious"

Marceline smiled seductively, sat on his lap and gave him an erotic kiss so she can taste some of her own juices. Finn felt her tongue wanting to gain access, so he open his mouth and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Even though Finn's put up a good fight, Marceline won the battle. They kept kissing 'til they stopped for air.

"Never knew you were a great kisser",said Marceline

She noticed Finn looking at her breasts.

"You can touch them if you like."

Finn was a little hesitated but Marceline grabbed both of his hands and put them on her chest. He became mesmerized of how soft they were. She moaned with excitement. Then she said something unexpected to him.

"Suck on them"

"Wh-what?",questioned Finn

"I want you to suck it like a baby",demanded Marceline

"O-okay"

He started sucking like there was no tomorrow. Marceline thought there was no way who was so innocent could be that skillful. Now she thought it was time, there was no turning. So she told Finn to stop and pushed him down again.

"Get ready Finn, because we're about to experience the main course."

"Wh-what do you me-"

Before Finn could finish, Marceline took a deep breath and shoved his dick into her pussy. She gasped at the feeling of it.

Finn noticed tears coming out of her eyes. He looked down to see how connected they are and was shocked to see what he saw; blood. Which Marceline was a...virgin (**A/N**: Not there's anything wrong with that *Not a Seinfeld joke*)

"Marcy?",questioned Finn,"You're a-"

"I-I know",said Marceline still feeling a little pain,"But it's ok."

"Huh?"

"I actually wanted you to be my first",said Marceline while blushing

"Why?",questioned Finn

"Because I love you."

Finn felt surprised at this but he was happy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted my first time to be with someone special and you mean the world to me Finn."

"Then lets make sure it stays special",said Finn

"Now you're talking",said Marceline

Finn was just lying there while Marceline did some of the work'work'. Then they started making out while she bounced up and down. He stopped her for a moment so they can sit on the bed while still being connected. Both of their legs were wrapped around each other and they continue making love.

Marceline wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails in his skin. It hurt a little but he had endured pain from his adventures. They kept going 'til they're about to feel what was about to be the end.

"Marcy",said Finn

"I know, I feel it to",said Marceline,"Let's come together!"

They gave it a couple more thrusts while kissing passionately. Finally they climaxed. Marceline came on Finn's dick, while Finn (Did what 'all' guys are not supposed to do) came inside her womb.

They embraced each other.

"I love you Finn",said Marceline

"I love you too Marceline",said Finn

They share one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Marceline woke up with a tremendous hangover (**A/N**: And you would to if you drank 3 and a half bottles of strawberry wine *I dont know if that type of wine exist*). Then she realized that she was naked. But what shocked her was whom she was in bed with. She screamed which woke Finn up and confused him. He noticed that she was naked and so was he.

"Oh my Glob!",exclaimed Finn,"What happen Marcy?!"

"What does it look like?!",asked Marceline in a anger tone

"You mean we did...'it'?",asked Finn,"Oh man, what're we gonna do?"

"We?",said Marceline still angry,"There is no 'we'. I might end up pregnant because of this. Get out."

"B-But Marcy."

"I said 'OUT'!",screamed Marceline while throwing his clothes at him,"I hate you!"

"B-But...",stuttered Finn

"We are no longer friends!"

That last line broke his heart. Finn, while trying to get dress, was leaving while crying. After he left her cave, he heard the last thing Marceline said.

"If you tell anyone about this...**I WILL HURT YOU****!**"

(**A/N**: I know that was very harsh, but go with it)

**END OF FLASH BACK**

After telling everyone her story, they were giving out shocking expressions, especially Jake since he found out his own brother did Tier 15.

I can't believe I was missing out on a good opportunity with Finn, thought Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum.

"Ever since that day,I regretted doing doing that to Finn",said Marceline,"I barely ate, couldn't sleep, I even lost the will to jam."

She starts crying

"If only I could take back those things I said."

Everyone was now hugging Marceline, especially Jake even though he was mad at her for what happen, he knows that she's sorry.

After they broke the hug, Princess Bubblegum said something.

"There's more to that Marceline."

Macreline knew what what the princess was talking about.

"What else you're not tellings?",asked Jake

She sighed knowing that the truth had to come out

"Two weeks ago, I had been feeling different."

"Like what?",asked Flame Princess

"I've been moody, eating stuff that isn't red and vomiting a lot",said Marceline,"So I took a test and...I'm pregnant."

(**A/N**: Made it up. Don't know anything about Vampire Pregnancy)

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**I'M A MAN OF MY WORD AND PROVIDED A VERY LONG CHAPTER. I CAN'T PROMISE IF THE NEXT ONE IS LONGER BUT I'LL MAKE SURE TO KEEP WRITING.**

**F.Y.I. THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON SCENE SO TRY TO GO EASY ON THE REVIEW.**

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

WELCOME BACK FOLKS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY MY INTERNET WAS DOWN, I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY AT MY JOB AND I'VE BEEN VISITING MY GRANDMA IN THE I MANAGED TO WRITE 3 MORE CHAPTERS. ALSO I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I DON'T OWN THE SONG "HOW YOU REMIND ME".

I BET YOU WERE ALL SURPRISED AFTER THAT LAST CHAPTER. BUT DON'T WORRY MORE SURPRISES WILL COME IN EACH CHAPTER.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

The room went silent after Marceline told them the news. No one said anything until Jake broke the silence.

"Y-You're pregnant?",asked Jake still in shock

Marceline nodded in a sad way.

"I told him not to do Tier 15 and now this happen",said Jake a little upset

"It's not his fault Jake",said Marceline trying to calm him down,"I was the one that tempted him."

"Either way, he still has to take responsibility for this action",said Jake before going out to look for him

"Hold on there Jake",said Princess Bubblegum,"Why didn't you tell Finn sooner Marceline?"

"Because I was afraid that he wouldn't talk to me after what I said to him and will hate me if I told him about the baby and would ruin his life if he didn't adventure anymore",said Marceline

"But Finn doesn't hate you."

They gave their attension to B-MO and Neptr bringing some random book.

"What are you guys doing here?",asked Jake

"We over heard everything and thought you should read this."

They handed the book to Marceline. She examined it and realized that this was Finn's journal.

"Where'd you two get this?",asked Marceline

"Creator asked me to guard it just incase Jake tries to read it",explained Neptr

"Hey I never...Yeah he's right",said Jake admitting it

Marceline rolled her eyes and opened the journal. She flip through the pages 'til she found the last journal entry Finn wrote. She starts reading.

_Adventure's log_

(**A**/**N**: I don't know what year those guys are in so just go with it)

_Last night Marceline and I did Tier 15. I thought it was a mistake but truth be told, I actually wanted it._

*This shocked everyone the room*

_For a long time I've been having a crush on Marceline ever since I met her. At first I thought she was crazy, but later I realized that she's a radical dame that plays awesome music and great at kicking butt._

*Marceline blushed when she read that*

_I was very excited when Marcy started teaching me how to play the bass. At first I was having trouble but day by day I got the hang of it. Everytime I improved Marceline rewards me with albums that my 'people' made before the Mushroom War. We've even imitated some of the songs._

_Two months later, I finally mastered the bass. I was so happy I gave Marceline a hug. I wished we can stay like this forever. Then she told me that I was ready to pick my own bass. Hearing this wanted me to kiss her._

*Marceline wished it happened earlier*

_Suddenly this guy name Phil shows up and tells Marceline that her dad was throwing a party. I was even surprised that he invited me to this shin-dig._

_Before we left, Marceline loaned me her favorite bass. I gave her my word that I wouldn't damage it, 'cause if I did she'll probably hate me._

_When we entered the Nightosphere, I saw Ice King's penguin playing the drums. I didn't even know it can play. The curtain rose and we sang one of the songs by a guy name NICKLEBACK._

_I don't know what's a nickle but I figured it had to be some sort of coin and I bet that guy strapped a huge one on his back._

*Marceline giggled at that last part while everyone else didn't get it*

_Once we finished the song everyone cheered especially Marceline's dad. Later he came up to us and said something embarrassing that made us blushed like a tomato. Then we went to the bar and Marcy got us some strawberry wine._

_I had a feeling that I shouldn't be drinking this since Jake tells me that I should wait 'til I'm older, but Marceline's taunting got the better of me. I lost count at how many we drank and somehow we ended up in her house. Some things were said and later turned to be the most magical night I've experinced._

_Even though we were drunk, I was happy when she said that she loves me. When morning rose, things got from beautiful to ugly._

*Marceline gulped knowing what she'll read next*

_Marceline was screaming at me, fearing that I might get her pregnant. What she said broke my heart but I don't think she means it. She's just needs to get things straight out. In truth, I actually hope she gets pregnant._

_I always pictured myself having a family with Marceline. I think she would make a great mother. If I made the ultimate sacrifice, it will be adventuring._

*Everyone gasped at what they heard*

_I know it sounds crazy but if it means protecting what I hold in my heart, then I will do it. I just hope that deep down she knows that I will still love her and I will be there for her._

After reading it Marceline was crying but with tears of joy knowing Finn still loves her. Some of the tear drops landed on the page.

"H-He loves me,"said Marceline still crying,"After all that he still loves me."

"Okay everyone,"said Princess Bubblegum,"We should all go look for him before..."

Bubblegum paused trying not to think the worse.

They went back to the Candy Kingdom to form a search party. Princess Bubblegum ordered Rootbeer Guy to send some of the banana guards to look for Finn. They searched high and low 'til they were at the beach. One of the guards found something and phoned the princess.

The gang arrived hoping they're getting close fo Finn. But fate was not on their side. As they went closer, all they found was Finn's hat.

Jake caught the Finn's scent. He smelled where the hat was drop, followed the foot prints ti'l they saw a lined-shape rowboat heading towards the ocean.

They realised that Finn ran away and they don't know where to look for. Everyone felt sad, especially Marceline knowing the her child won't be to see his/her father.

END OF CHAPTER 4

TALK ABOUT A SAD MOMENT. BUT DON'T WORRY; FOR THOSE WHO ARE FINNCELINE FANS, I ALWAYS MAKE SURE TO WRITE A HAPPY ENDING.

THANKS FOR READING

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

Finn was confused on his where abouts. He stands on a random ship, a little bigger than 'his' rowboat.

"W-What's going on?",question Finn in cofusion,"Where am I?"

Then out of nowhere the sky grew darker indicating that a storm was approaching. The roughness of the waves kept rocking the boat. It was hard for Finn to hang on.

He gasped at the sight of the huge wave that was coming in. Finn braced for impact as the wave hit but the current was too strong and pulled him off the boat. Before he blacked out, he heard a feminine voice screaming his name.

"Fiiiinnn!"

Finn woke up startled and realised that it was a dream. He remembered that he left Ooo with a rowboat but was surprised to be even around the ocean.

"Don't know why, but I should be afriad",said Finn in a confused tone,"What gives?"

All of a sudden, Finn's stomach started rumbling and coming out of his belly button is a smokey like-limo (**A/N**: Yeah I don't know how to describe it). The door open revealing 'The Three Wise Men' (**A/N**: Not biblical)

"Hello Finn",said Wise Man 1,"It's good to see you again"

"What're you guys doing here?",questioned Finn

"This is how you say 'Hello'?",asked Wise Man 3 sarcastically

"You should know that we've been with you all this time",said Wise Man 2

"Right",said Finn,"Where's Fear Master?"

"That's why we're here",said Wise Man 1,"Fear Master soon disappeared when you ignored the ocean. Even if you you were in a depression."

"Okay",said Finn

"We've also looked into your dreams",said Wise Man 2,"It seems that Fear Master was trying to block them so you wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?",asked Finn in a confused tone

"We don't know",said Wise Man 1,"But it has something to do with your past."

"My past?"

"Yes, as you know you were adopted in Ooo but it seems you weren't born there",explained Wise Man 3

"So you're saying that if I keep going then more will appear?",asked Finn

"Now you're catching on",said Wise Man 2

"Will I also find the woman screaming my name?",asked Finn

"That is something your going to have to figure out on your own",said Wise Man 1

"Good Luck",said Wise Man 3

After that, they went back inside Finn's stomach.

"This is gonna be one long journey",said Finn talking to himself

Before rowing Finn took out his leaf sword and managed to bring out a couple of fish. He checked inside his back-pack and found 5 flame marbles he got from Flambo. He tossed the two fish in the air along with one of the flame marbles to cook the fish (**A/N**: That was made up)

He managed to catch his breakfast with one of the ores. After eating his breakfast, he went back to his back-pack abd took out a compass. He checked and row to whatever the compass pointed

END OF CHAPTER 5

SORRY I MADE IT SHORT, BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO BE LIKE THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

THANKS FOR READING


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY. I BET YOU'RE ALL CONCERNED FOR FINN'S JOURNEY. JUST READ AND SEE FOR YOURSELF.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

Finn started his new journey at sea to find the answers to his past. He sent the next 3 days and nights rowing to wherever he might find but so far nothing. Along his way, he managed to catch himself some food but what to drink was another story.

Finn checked his bag for what he could find but nothing. He was almost tempted to drink the sea water but remembered what Princess Bubblegum told him of how salty the water is. Next thing you know it started raining. He took this opportunity to drink the rain water with his mouth (**A/N**: I know it doesn't sound right).

Then out of nowhere he heard thunder from a distance follow by lightning. Waves started rocking left and right. It was deja vu for Finn but he managed to take control of the rowboat and tried to get himself out of the storm's wrath.

It took some effort but he finally made it out. There was some water in the boat, so Finn had to use his hands to scoop out the water. After he finished, he look at the sky seeing the sun had set. He use his back-pack as a pillow while lying down on the floor of the rowboat drifting to sleep so he'll have enough energy for tomorrow.

Morning rose and Finn was hunting for breakfast but no such luck. All he can do now is find land and hope it has food and water. He kept rowing and rowing 'til noon. He took a break to start hunting for lunch but due to the sun's rays, the fish were simply napping at the bottom of the ocean.

Finn was about to get aggravated when a seagull landed on the front part of the rowboat. Unfortunately, the bird died from the heat. Finn didn't think it was right to take advantage of this but he had to survive. He was about to get his 'meal' when a shark came up and took the bird along with a little bit of wood from the boat.

"What the fuck!?",screamed Finn

Finn was upset, but later crying because he didn't get to eat so he started rowing. Hours go by and the heat finally got to him. He was too weak to keep going. He couldn't even stay awake. He thinks this might be the end.

"I-I can't b-believe this is h-happening",said Finn weakly,"I-I can't die l-like thi..."

He fainted before finishing his sentence. Not before something big was passing by.

END OF CHAPTER 6

I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, AND YOU'RE RIGHT. I THOUGHT I CAN MAKE IT LONGER BUT I WAS WRONG. I'LL TRY IT AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

BYE, HAVE A BEAUTIFUL TIME


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

"WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"IT'S CHAPTER 7!"

I THOUGHT I GIVE IT A FUNNY OPENING.

REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I MAKE THE CHAPTERS A LITTLE LONGER? I DECIDED THAT FOR EACH CHAPTER, I PICK WHICH GETS THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF WORDS.

NOW ON TO PRESSING MATTERS, I BET YOU'RE ALL WONDERING; 'IS THIS FINN'S END?'. WELL READ AND FIND OUT.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

Finn, lacking food and water, was lying unconsciously in his rowboat. But behind him came a big ship. One of the crew members noticed Finn and told the captain.

"There's a boy in the water Captain!"

Standing by the helm was the captain. He look alot like Coal Man but wears an old fashioned Captain's uniform (**A/N**: If you don't know who he is look up "Boom Boom Mountain". Also I'm thinking of bringing back old school naval stuff ).

"Hoist him up lads",ordered the Captain

One of the sailors climbed down on the ship's portside just so he can grab Finn. Once Finn was onboard the Captain came down to see him.

"Where is the ship's doctor?",asked the Captain

Coming out of the crowd came the ship's doctor. He is a humaniod wearing modern glasses. He has tealish skin color, with brown hair like Doctor Princess, wears a locket around his neck. Also wears a doctor's coat with a dark green shirt underneath, follow by dark brown pants and black boots.

"Right here sir",said the ship's doctor coming to Finn's body and inspecting him

"How is he doc?",asked the Captain

"He's alive, but has a weak pulse",said the doctor,"He also lacks some nutrients."

"Well he'll be in your care",said the Captain,"Once he's awake, give him some food and water and then later bring him up to my quarters. Understood?"

"Aye sir",replied the doctor

Two of the crew members lifted Finn and took him down to the doctor's quarters. Then the doctor grabbed one of Finn's arms and hooked it to a iv machine.

An hour later, Finn starts tossing and turning which means he was having the same nightmare. He was on the same boat, being knocked off by the same wave and hearing the same feminine voice screaming his name.

"Fiiiinnn!"

Eventually, Finn wakes up breathing follow by a little sweat.

"Easy there boy."

He turns to his side to see the doctor sitting in his chair.

"W-Where am I?",said Finn with a dry voice

"Here",said the doctor handing Finn a cup of water

Finn took the water and in 2 seconds later, already empty

"Boy, you were really thirsty",said the doctor while chuckling

"Where am I?",asked Finn

"You're onboard the Albatross",said the doctor,"A frigate sailing for his majesty the king."

(**A/N**: I'm also bringing back the classic ships but each will have their own name)

"The king of Ooo?",asked Finn

"No, I believe your talking about one of his kids",said the doctor,"I'm talking about the king of Earth."

"I never heard of him,"said Finn

"Well it's not that surprising. We've been traveling for months doing trades with common folk and telling them to support our King's military",explained the doctor

"That's gotta be rough",said Finn

"Sorry about that",said Finn feeling a little embarrassed

"It's understandable. Here",said the doctor handing him food and more water",When you're done, meet me outside my quarters."

Once Finn was done he met up with the doctor. He escorted Finn topside and took him to the Captin's captain was taking a look at some documents when he looked up to see the doctor and Finn.

"Ah you're awake",said the Captain,"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Smith Johson, captain of the Albatross and the man who escorted you is Pepe, the ship's doctor."

"Nice to meet you",said Finn,"My name is Finn."

"Where are you from boy?",asked Captain Smith

"Ooo sir"

"What is a boy like you doing out here in the middle of the ocean?",asked Captain Smith,"Were you returning to Ooo in that little boat?"

"Actually I ran away from home due to mistakes I've made",said Finn feeling awkward about the question,"But I'm also trying to figure out who am."

"You know Finn, we never seen your type of species before",said Pepe,"What are you?"

"I'm a human."

Both the captain and doctor were shocked upon hearing this.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking,'Last human on Earth', I heard it before",said Finn

"Well actually...",said Pepe but was stopped by Captain Smith

"Y-Yes, we're sorry for showing that type of expression."

"It's cool",said Finn

"Now onto pressing matters Finn, how do you know what your looking for is out there?",asked Captain Smith

"Well I don't know for sure",answered Finn,"See back then I had this huge fear of the ocean, which I later found out that it was a mental block from keeping me remembering my past. Then I had this dream where I'm on a boat being knocked out by a big wave."

"Was that all?",asked Pepe

"Well no, I also hear a girl screaming my name",said Finn

"This girl, do you know what she looks like?",asked Captain Smith showing some curiosity

"No"

"Well your very lucky that we found",said Pepe,"And we be happy to help you on your quest."

"Oh, thank you",said Finn feeling grateful

"However, we can't have you be a stow away onboard, but in exchange all I asked you to do is help some of the crew around the ship",said Captain Smith

"Okay, that seems fair",said Finn

"Excellent",said Captain Smith now turning to Pepe,"Pepe, why don't take Finn out and show him what we hav to do."

"Aye, sir",replied Pepe

After Finn and Pepe left, the captain went through one of his drawers and took out a photo. It showed him when he was a little younger and next to him was a family of royalty. Probably his friends. He scanned the photo 'til he stopped at a certain girl.

"Well my dear, it looks like you're about to meet the boy you were looking for."

END OF CHAPTER 7

IT SEEMS THE CAPTAIN IS HIDING SOMETHING AND WHO IS THAT GIRL IN THAT PHOTO? KEEP READING AND FIND OUT.

SEE YEAH NEXT TIME. ALSO, SORRY AGAIN FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT TOO LONG. I'LL MAKE SURE TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS ON TIME WHENEVER I HAVE FREE TIME.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME AND AC: BLACK FLAG

Welcome to Chapter 8. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post more chapters, its just that things have been hectic. First, my grandmother past away and it's been tough on me and my family. Second, I had a huge case of writers block. Third, I had been working.

For the fanfic readers that read my story before, thanks for the reviews and favs. I bet you're wondering about the certain changes in my story. Especially you Master Kill712. Just because you're a guest doesn't mean I can't reply to your questions.

First, I didn't know that we can't write lyrics from songs that belong to artists, even though I've seen other writers do that. I guess they changed the rules because even if you put a disclaimer it won't work on this one. Second, because of that, they remove it so I had to repost it after making some changes. Third, Some people thought that my lemon scene was to graphic but I mentioned that it was more of a romance scene.

As an apology, I'm going to post more chapters with it so that way you don't have to wait that long.

No flames please :D

After meeting the Captain, Pepe showed Finn around the ship. Everywhere Finn met some nice people but along the way he noticed a couple or more crewmen giving him a weird look even Pepe seemed to notice too. Then, they were stopped by this muscle guy. Finn thought he was someone from the Marauder village.

"Hello Pepe",said the muscled man

"Evening, Reginald",replied Pepe

"Its Reggie",said Reggie having red tic marks on his head, which shows that he didn't like being called that, then he noticed Finn,"Who's he?"

"This is Finn...I'm sorry but what was your last name?",asked Pepe

"The only name I've been called is "Finn the Human",replied Finn

"Nice to meet you, Finn",said Reggie offering him a handshake

While shaking hands, Finn didn't like the way Reggie was smiling. Soon they went their separate ways.

"This human can be worth something",thought Reggie thinking evily

Later at night, Finn and Pepe returned to his quarters.

"How do you like the tour of the ship Finn?",asked Pepe

"It's amazing",replied Finn

There was a knock at the door. Pepe got up and opened it. Coming in were two more crewmen. One was wearing a naval uniform and the otherwas in a chef's outfit carrying two trays of food. He hands on tray two Pepe and the other to Finn.

"Thank you", said Pepe,"Finn this Chef Paul, ship's cook and that's Mark Castle, first officer to Captain Johnson."

"Nice to meet you both",said Finn

"Like wise",replied Mark

Before they started eating, Mark had something to say.

"Pepe, the Captain wants to have a word with you when you're done."

"Understood",replied Pepe

Soon Mark and Chef Paul left obviously to go see the Captain. After eating, Pepe got up to go see the Captain. He turned to look at Finn.

"I suggest you get some rest boy. You have a lot to do tommorow",said Pepe,"You can use my bed."

Finn gave him a thankful nod.

Before Pepe closed the door, he told Finn one last thing.

"I'm going to lock this door. You can't be too careful what happens after dark."

Finn noded and start going to sleep. Pepe locked the door and went top side to the main deck. He was standing at the entrance to the Captain's cabin. He looked back before knocking on the door.

"Come in",replied the Captain

When he enters, he sees Captain Johnson, Mark and Chef Paul.

"I suppose you want to ask me something about the boy?",asked Captain Johnson knowing what Pepe was going to ask

"Why didn't you tell him about her?",asked Pepe with a concerned tone,"He could be the one that she has been looking for."

"I know, but we have to make sure that he is trust worthy,"replied the Captain,"Remeber most of us, including some members of the crew, are like family to her."

Pepe sighed in defeat. He understands what the Captain was saying has he too grew fond of the girl.

Has anything odd happen while showing Finn around?",asked Mark

"Some of the crew gave Finn a weird look, then Reggie showed up. I've noticed a discomfort from Finn when they both shooked hands",explained Pepe

"What kind of discomfort?",asked Mark

"I don't know, its like he was sensing a bad vibe in him",answered Pepe

"See what else you can find more about Finn",order the Captain

"Aye sir",replied Pepe

"In the mean time, I suggest that we keep this meeting a secret. Is that understood?",asked the Captain

"Aye sir",repiled Mark, Pepe and Paul

After the meeting, Pepe return to his quarters. When entering he sees Finn tossing and turning meaning he was having another dream. He goes over and tries to wake him up 'til...

"Don't leave me!",screamed Finn after waking up

"Easy there Finn",said Pepe trying to calm him down and handing him a cup of water

"Thanks",said Finn before drinking the water

"We're you having the same dream?",asked Pepe

"Uh...yeah",replied Finn

"Any changes?",asked Pepe

"No",replied Finn

"Well get some sleep.'We' have alot to do at dawn",requested Pepe

Finn nodded and went back to bed while Pepe slept in his chair. During the night, Finn was wide awake and felt bad for a keeping a secret from the doctor because the dream he was having was a different dream.

**FLASH BACK**

In a dark void, Finn was standing alone 'til he sees Marceline giving him a death glare.

"You ruined my life Finn!",screamed Marceline

"B-But Marcy...

"Because of you I got pregnant!",yelled Marceline showing Finn her large stomach

"I'm sorry Marcy",said Finn,"I'll take full responsibilty for...

"Save it",said Marceline interrupting him,"I don't want you in my life."

"But I love you",said Finn as he starts crying

"Well I don't and I certainally don't want a weak and pathetic human to be the father of my child",said Marceline turning her back on him

"But that's my child",replied Finn

"Not anymore",said Marceline,"I'm going back to Ash. He'll be the kid's new father."

Out of nowhere, Ash shows up and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Smart choice babe",said Ash

Before leaving, Ash gave Finn and evil smirk.

"Later chump."

Finn was running after them. But as soon he gets closer, they get further away from him. He collasped after running too much, lift his head up and pulled out his hand screaming out to Marceline.

"Don't leave me!"

**END FLASH BACK**

Finn looked back to see Pepe still sleeping. He then remembered something in his back pack. He quietly got up and tip toed to it. He searched inside 'til he found a photo album. He flipped through every page 'til he found what he was looking for. Then, he put the album back in his pack and return quietly to his bed.

Before falling asleep, Finn took a look at the picture he took out. It was him and Marceline taking a comemerative photo before doing a jam session. It even showed Marceline kissing Finn on the cheek and making him blush super red. He cherished that moment.

"Good night Marcy",said Finn after kissing photo and going back to sleep while holding it close to him

Below deck, Reggie was holding a walkie-talky. He was trying to contact someone 'til he heard something on the other line.

"What do you want Reggie?",asked the mysterious voice

"Hey boss, I got intel that can make you more richer",replied Reggie

"And prey tell what is this intel you have for me?",asked the mysterious voice

"The captain picked up a human from the sea",replied Reggie

"Are you certain?",asked the mysterious voice

"Yes",replied Reggie

"Then I guess it's time",said the mysterious voice,"You know what you have to do?"

"Yes boss",replied Reggie

"See you in two months. Don't fail me",said the mysterious voice

The two shut off their walkie-talky. Then Reggie laughed evilly.

"Heh...heh this is going to be fun and the Captain will have no idea what hit him",said Reggie

Little did Reggie know he was being watched.

"I gotta tell the Captain about this",said someone hiding behind the crates

END CHAPTER 8

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY, AS I SAID MORE WILL FOLLOW.

NOW TO THOSE WHO ARE FINNCELINE FANS, I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING THAT DREAM IN THERE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS I THINKING AND I SHOULD BE ASHAME FOR PUTTING ASH IN THERE. IF THE REAL FINN AND MARCELINE READ THAT PART AND DECIDED TO HUNT ME DOWN, I WOULDN'T MIND.

BUT I'M STILL A FINNCELINE FAN JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.

SEE YEAH NEXT TIME


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME AND AC: BLACK FLAG

WELCOME BACK FOLKS. I KNOW THE LAST FEW PARTS FROM CH.8 WAS SAD SO I'M GOING TO LIGHTEN THINGS UP.

NO FLAMES PLEASE :D

At the crack of dawn, Pepe woke up and grabbed some water from a bowl to wash his face. He went over to wake Finn up 'til he noticed something in his hand. He gently took it out without waking him and saw the photograph of Finn and Marceline, even though the doc didn't know her. He smiled at it and placed the picture back on the bed.

Then he gently woke Finn up. Finn sat up and started rubbing his eyes.

"Did you had a good sleep?",asked Pepe while smiling

"Yeah",replied Finn

"Follow me",said Pepe,"You need to eat breakfast before you start your day."

Finn quickly grabbed the photo and stuff it in his pocket. He followed Pepe below deck to grab some food. When they got to the mess hall, some of the crew members were already up and having breakfast. Both of them were already getting soup from Chef Paul.

"Morning Pepe. Master Finn",greeted Chef Paul

"Morning",replied Finn and Pepe in unison

After getting their meal, Pepe brought Finn to an empty table where they can talk privately. He wanted to get to know Finn better, not because of the Captain's orders but he believes he's a nice kid.

"So Finn, what was life in Ooo like?",asked Pepe

"Pretty normal I guess",replied Finn

"Forgive me for asking this, but when you mentioned that you were the last human, where there no others with you?",asked Pepe

"When I was little, I was adopted by a family of talking dogs. They were very nice and raised me as if I was one of their own. But as I got older my brother, Jermaine, ran away from home. No one has seen him since",explained Finn

"And what became of your parents?",asked Pepe

"They died by a terrible illness and left me and Jake money for us to survive",answered Finn

"This Jake fellow, is he your other brother?",asked Pepe

Finn nodded in response. Then suddenly, he started chuckling.

"What's so funny?",asked Pepe

"I just realised that while I was growing up, out of everyone in my family, Jake was the only one with magic powers",said Finn

"What type of powers does he have?",asked Pepe

"He can stretch into anything",replied Finn

"Really?",asked Pepe

"Oh yeah, it always helps during good times and bad times. It even saved me a lot as well",replied Finn

"For brothers, you both depend on each other alot",said Pepe

"He's more than my brother",said Finn,"He's my best friend and we always have each other's back 'til the very end."

"Man that's something", said an unknown voice

Finn and Pepe turned to see three crewmen. They didn't appear to be super strong but were very fit.

"Forgive us doctor but we couldn't help over hearing this and we're wondering if we could sit with you guys",pleaded one of the crewman

Both Finn and Pepe looked at each other, shrugged and let them sit down.

"I'm Rick and this is Sheldon and Bruce",said Rick introducing himself and the others

Finn shook hands with each of them. He studied what type of species they are. Rick is a wolf. He has dark blue fur, wearing green shorts and a red vest. Sheldon is goblin wearing only white sailor pants with brown boost. And last was Bruce. He is a humanoid whom is also part cyborg. His right arm and left leg are roboticised along with his left eye. He wears a open dark trench coat, with blue pants, a purple belt and black boots.

What shocked Finn the most was that he can see Bruce's heart through this little window on his chest. He quickly withdrew his gaze so things wouldn't been awkard.

"So what did you and Jake do for a living?",asked Sheldon

"We fight agianst monster, demons and do dungeon crawls",replied Finn

"What's that?",asked Rick showing confusion

"Its where we locate dungeons that are forgotten or buried, fight through anything that comes at us and we get to liberate treasures for ourselves",answered Finn

"Nice",said Bruce,"What else?

"We also help save princesses from dangerous things like the Ice King and the Litch",said Finn feeling proud

Pepe and the others we're shocked upon hearing this.

"Wait, you're Finn the Human?",asked Sheldon

Finn nodded.

"No wonder that name sounds familiar",said Bruce,"But why are you out here instead of Ooo?"

"It's personal",replied Finn feeling down

"I understand",said Bruce,"Sorry for asking."

"But I will tell you this",said Finn,"I'm looking for someone whom might help me uncover my past

"Your past?",asked the 3 in unison

Finn told them about the dream he kept having. After explaining it, they were stunned.

"Boy that's something,"said Rick

"You're very lucky to be here",said Bruce

"But do you know what this girl looks like?",asked Sheldon

"No, but if I keep dreaming it then something might turn up",replied Finn

Finn and the others continued eating thier breakfast when Rick asked something unexpected.

"Say Finn, do you have a special lady back home?"

Finn blushed and quickly shook his head.

"Then how do you explain that photo in your pocket?",asked Pepe wanting to join in

"H-How did you-"

"Before I woke you, I noticed something in your hand",answered Pepe

Finn was now really embarressed. It was bad enough that the doctor knows, now he's being pleaded by the other 3 to have a look at it. So he gave up and showed them the picture. Once the got a good look, they thought Finn hit the jackpot.

"You are full of surprises Finn",smirked Bruce

"I might be a wolf but howwwwlll",howled Rick

"Guys, guys, listen; she's not my girlfriend",said Finn,"She's just someone I knew and care about deeply."

"In short, you love",said Bruce

Finn blushed while nodding.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?",asked Sheldon

"I can't say, it's complicated",replied Finn feeling down

"What happen?",asked Rick

Pepe sensed the discomfort that Finn is feeling so he had to put a stop to it.

"Alright, that's enough you three. Can't you see you're upsetting the boy."

Rick, Sheldon and Bruce realised what they are doing and felt really bad about it.

"Sorry Finn",said the three in unison

"It's fine guys",said Finn

"But just one more question",requested Rick

Pepe was giving him the look hoping he wouldn't upset Finn any further.

"What's the deal with that green thing around your arm?",asked Rick

Everyone, including Pepe, were interested of what Finn have.

"It's my grass sword",answered Finn

"Grass what?",asked the 4 in unison

"Here, I'll show you",said Finn

He gets up, goes to a stance and then brings out his sword.

"Whoa!",exclaimed the 4 in unison

Finn returns his sword to his arm and sat back down.

"Talk about a great hiding spot",said Bruce complimenting him

"And they won't know what hit him",said Rick

"Yeah, out of all the swords I've collected this is my most faorite",said Finn

"Collected? How much do you have?",asked Sheldon

"Probably 30",answered Finn

"Whoa",said Bruce

"Alright everyone, it's time we get to work",said Pepe

Everyone gets up, but Pepe stops Finn.

"Wait for me in my quarters Finn. I just need to talk to these three for a moment."

Finn nodded and left.

Pepe turned to Rick, Sheldon and Bruce.

"I know what you all are thinking",said Pepe with a concern tone

"So do we",said Rick

"After all these years, she hoped and prayed that he was alive and now-"

"I know, it pains me to not tell him on whom he's looking for",said Pepe interrupting Bruce",But believe me, the Captain knows what he's doing and in time we will tell him so I need you three to keep it a secret until then alright?"

The 3 of them nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going then",said Pepe

Mean while, the captain was in his quarters doing paper work when he heard a knock.

"Came in",said Captain Johnson

Entering was the cabin boy.

"Sir, there's something you need to hear."

"What is it?",asked the captain

"It's about Reggie",said the cabin boy with a scared tone,"I think he's going to start a mutiny."

"Tell me everything you need to know",requested the captain

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**I SAY I GAVE A GOOD SUSPENCE, ESPECIALLY THE BREAKFAST SCENE. AND WHAT WILL THE DO WITH THE INFORMATION REGARDING REGGIE? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT**

**SEE YEAH NEXT TIME.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME AND AC: BLACK FLAG

**OUT OF ALL THE STORIES I'VE WRITTEN, THIS IS THE FARTHEST I'VE GONE AND I STILL INTEND TO FINISH IT.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, I PRESENT TO YOU...**

**CHAPTER 10**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE :D**

After breakfast, Pepe went back to his quarters to see Finn. He gave him instructions on what needed to be done in his station. He had to help Pepe move some stuff around so that way he was well organised.

After that he told Finn to meet Mark at the helm. When Finn went top side he was already recieving friendly smiles from some of the crew members especially from Rick, Sheldon and Bruce but also recieved weird looks from the rest. He ignored that part and continued walking to the helm.

Mark was checking to make sure everyone was doing their chores. Then he noticed Finn coming up to him.

"Hello Finn",greeted Mark

"Hello Mr. Castle",replied Finn

"Just Mark would be fine",said Mark

"Pepe told me to come to you for whatever I'm suppose to do",said Finn

"That's correct",replied Mark," All I need you to do is help out some of the crewmen."

Before Finn got started Mark stopped him for a second.

"I've noticed how most of the crew took a shine to you; especially them three",said Mark pointing at Rick, Sheldon and Bruce,"You can help them out, but not these brutes."

Finn looked at the muscled sailors (not in that way) and back to Mark.

"If anything goes wrong, use this",said Mark handing him a whistle

Finn nodded and hang the whistle on his neck. He went down and started doing his chores. First, he helped Sheldon scrub the deck. Second, he helped Bruce tied some of the sails. He showed Finn a trick on how to get up quickly by grabbing onto the hook and pull the lever so that way he wouldn't have to keep climbing up. Third, he and Rick were both helping Chef Paul prepare for tonight's meal.

Normally, most people would get sore after doing all that; but since Finn and Jake lived alone and both split up the chores , he still more energetic than anyone.

After dinner, Finn joined Pepe, Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce up on deck. Finn was enjoying the view; especially when the stars are out. When he looked at the water, he can see the star's reflection. It's like there was two skies and he couldn't tell which one the boat was sailing on.

They all sat down and shared stories. Whether it was ghost stories or legendary ship tales that involves treasure and pirates. Everyone took a turn at telling a story. When it was Finn's turn, all he told was his adventures. They were all impressed on what Finn can do even though he had help from Jake.

Pepe took a look at his watch and was surprise to see how late it was.

"Alright everyone, it's time we get inside."

All, except Pepe, groaned with annoyance.

"Now, now, we can all tell more stories tommorow",said Pepe,"We all need our rest for tomorrow."

Everyone got up and went to their quarters. Before Finn went to bed, Pepe wanted to ask him something.

"You have a moment Finn?"

Finn nodded in response.

"I wanted to apologies for embarressing you at breakfast",said Pepe feeling a little guilty

"Its fine",said Finn forgiving him

"I was also wondering if you have more of those pictures with you",said Pepe wanting to see them

Finn nodded and went to his back-pack. He kept digging 'til he found his photo album. He handed it to Pepe. When the dock opened it, he saw pictures of Finn and everyone he knew.

As Pepe flipped through the pages, there was one that caught his eye. It was a picture of Dr. Princess giving some candy person a check up. Pepe felt very captivated by her beauty. He felt his heart pounding rapidly. He didn't even hear Finn calling him.

"Pepe, you there?",asked Finn feeling worried and snapping his fingers a couple of times

"Huh? Oh, sorry its just that..."

Finn saw the look Pepe had when he looked back at Dr. Princess' photo. Then he noticed him blushing and put 2 and 2 together.

"I see what's going on here",said Finn giving him the same look that Jake gives him,"You have a crush."

Pepe couldn't believe how right Finn was. Normally he would scowld the the boy for being a smart mouth, but he deserved it for embarressing Finn.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, she's so beautiful",said Pepe still blushing,"Who is she?"

"That's Dr. Princess",replied Finn

"Amazing!",exclaimed Pepe",She's a doctor and a princess."

Finn started chuckling.

"No dude, she's only a doctor",said Finn," She just looks like a princess."

"Oh",said Pepe feeling embarrassed

Finn sensed how embarressed Pepe felt so he tried to make him feel better.

"Hey its alright. A lot people get that after meeting her. Even I did when I first saw her."

Pepe felt better after what Finn said. Then felt surprise at what he said next.

"If you like, you can keep it."

"Oh no, I couldn't",protested Pepe

"I have other pictures, so it's okay",said Finn

Pepe couldn't argue with that; so he thanked Finn for the gift and went straight to bed. Once morning rose, both Pepe and Finn got up.

"Did you sleep well Finn?",asked Pepe

Finn nodded

"By any chance, did you have that dream again?",asked Pepe

"Yes",replied Finn

(**A/N**: If you get confused, he's dreaming about being on the boat and hearing that mystery girl calling him)

"Any changes?",asked Pepe hoping for some news

"Actually, yes",replied Finn

"Did you finally see the girl's face?",asked Pepe

"Not exactlly",replied Finn,"All I saw was a body, but it was kind of blurry."

"Well at least you're getting closer",said Pepe reassuring him

Finn smiled after hearing what he said. Then they left Pepe's quarters, head to the mess hall and ate breakfast with Rick, Sheldon and Bruce. After that, they did the same chores he was assigned yesturday.

During the two months at sea, Finn's dreams were coming bio-weekly. Every Sunday night for those two weeks, he seems to be getting closer to identifying this girl. Then on the final night, Finn finally saw the face of girl that calls him.

When morning rose, Finn got up way earlier than Pepe and woke him up.

"Huh, geez Finn, usually I get up before you",said Pepe getting up

"Sorry Pepe, but I got to tell you something important",said Finn feeling excited

"What is it?",asked Pepe after washing his face

"I finally saw her",replied Finn

"Who?",asked Pepe

"The girl in my dream",said Finn

Pepe was shocked after hearing this. Before Finn said anything else, Pepe had something to say as well.

"I think the Captain should hear about this. But first you should eat something."

Finn nodded and was about to walk out when he noticed the doctor not coming.

"Aren't you gonna eat Pepe?"

"Not right now",replied Pepe,"I need to do a quick check up on some of the crewmen."

Finn understood and started walking. He was a few feet when Pepe stopped him.

"If you see Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce, tell them I liked to see them and also don't tell them about your dream yet."

Finn nodded and continued walking torwards the mess hall. Mean while, Reggie was in an empty room waiting for his accomplances 'til he heard a knock. Entering are two of three crewmen that gave Finn a wired while he was getting the grand tour of the ship.

"About time you thre...Wait, where's the other guy?",asked Reggie

"He said he'll catch and start the meeting without him",replied crewman #1

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do",said Reggie about to explain the plan

Up on deck, the supposed abscent accomplance had managed to catch the ship's cabin boy heading towards the Captain's cabin. He silently walk to the door, knelt down, carefully put the cup on the door without making any noise and place his ear on it where he hear people talking.

"What do you have for us so far?",asked Captain Johnson

"I've seen Reggie storing up some barrels in a secret room",replied the cabin boy

"That explains the shortage of barrels",said Mark

"Anything else?",asked Captain Johnson

"A couple of white paint cans, sir"replied the cabin boy

The accomplance heard enough and quickly got out of dodge and started heading towards the place where Reggie will be.

'The boss is gonna want to hear about this',thought the third accomplance

Back at the hideout, Reggie was done explaining the plans when the third accomplance came in.

"About time you showed up",said crewman #2

"We gotta problem boss",said crewman #3

"What's the problem?",asked Reggie

I saw the cabin boy going to the Captain's cabin and I heard him telling everyone about the barrels and paint that we stored",answered crewman#3

"Glob dammit",complained Reggie

"Should we abort the mission?",asked crewman#1

"No",replied Reggie,"The plan must go on."

He looks at the 3rd crewman.

"Make sure you locate that rat and take care of him personally",ordered Reggie

"Aye, sir",replied crewman #3

"Good. Now get going",ordered Reggie

The three accomplances left the room. Suddenly, Reggie started laughing evilly.

"By the time they figure out everything, it'll already be too late."

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**WILL OUR HEROES FINALLY STOP REGGIE'S PLAN? WILL FINN FINALLY LEARN WHO THE GIRL IS?**

**I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SEE YA LATER.**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

**WELCOME BACK EVERYONE. AFTER WRITING SO MANY CHAPTERS I BELIEVE THIS DESERVES A GOOD ACTION SCENE.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE :D**

Finn finally entered the mess hall. He got his breakfast and saw Rick, Sheldon and Bruce sitting at their usual spot. He walk up to the table and sat with them.

"How's it going Finn?",asked Rick

"I'm doing great",replied Finn with a happy tone

"You seemed to be in a good mood",announced Bruce

"You bet I am",said Finn

"You saw something good?",asked Sheldon

"You might say that",replied Finn

"Well what is it?",asked the three in unison

Finn was about to answer when he remembered what Pepe told him.

"Actually Pepe said I can't tell you",replied Finn

"Oh", said the three in unison

"But I will tell you the news if you guys promise not to tell Pepe",requested Finn

They all nodded to keep Finn's secret.

"Remember when I told ya about my dream?",asked Finn

"Yeah",replied the three in unison

"Last night I finally saw her face",said Finn

The three were shocked upon hearing the news.

"That's great",replied Bruce

"Are you gonna tell us what she looks like?",asked Rick

Finn shook his head.

"Can't. Pepe said I should wait for the Captain",replied Finn

"Oh",said the three in unison

"That reminds me. Pepe wants to meet you 3 in his cabin for a check up",announced Finn

Rick, Sheldon and Bruce knew what this means. So they finished their meal and started to head out the mess hall to meet Pepe. Before leaving, Finn stopped them for a moment.

"Remember, don't say anything."

"Don't worry, we won't",said Rick

After they left Finn continued eating his breakfast. Once he was done, Finn grabbed his plate and utensils and put it in a pile where others will be washed soon. He noticed Mark talking to Chef Paul. Whatever it was seem to be important because before Finn got to them, Mark hurriedly left the mess hall.

"Everything all right Paul?",asked Finn with a worried tone.

"Uh yes, everything's alright, Finn",replied Chef Paul trying to act cool

Finn thought something was off but shrugged it off.

"Okay then. See yeah later",said Finn

Finn went topside to start his chores. He noticed that Rick, Sheldon and Bruce were nowhere in sight. He figures that they were still with Pepe. So for now all he had to do was do his chores while he waits for the Captian.

Mean while, Reggie's goons were doing nothing except looking out for the cabin boy. A couple hours later, one of them sees the cabin boy.

"Is that him?",asked crewman #1

"Yup",replied crewman #3 looking at the cabin boy

"Lets go",ordered crewman #1

Finn was scrubbing the deck with other crewmen when he suddenly heard someone calling for help. He looked up to see the cabin boy getting beat up by the 3 crewmen that gave Finn the look on his first tour of the ship.

"P-Please get away from me",said the cabin boy

"We just wanna _talk_",said crewmen #2 as he punched him in the gut

Finn couldn't watch any longer. So he got up and ran up to the group with a furious face.

"Leave him alone!",demanded Finn

"This doesn't concern you pipsqueak",replied crewman #1

Finn felt even more enraged from that comment and decided to take matters in his own hands. One of the crewman was about to lay another punch to the cabin boy, when Finn jumped up to give a round house kick to the first crewman he saw and knocked him down. The other two picked their fallen comrade.

"You should've just walked away kid",said crewman #1 adjusting his jaw

Finn knew he had no problem fighting against those bullies but that would leave the cabin boy unprotected. Luckily, he remembered the whistle that Mark gave him incase of emergencies. Finn took the whistle out and blow on it as hard as he could.

The three crewmen knew what was happening.

"We gotta leave before..."

"Before what?"

They turned to see Mark Castle glaring at them.

"What's the meaning of this?",asked Mark with a anger tone

Before they said anything, Finn interjected.

"Those goons attacked this kid for no reason."

Mark took a look at the cabin boy's condition. Now he was more furious.

"We can expl..."

"Save it!",yelled Mark,"You three are to be confined to the brig until further notice."

Mark ordered 5 sailors to escort Reggie's goons to the brig. Then he return his attension to Finn and the cabin boy.

"How is he?",asked Mark with a calmer yet worried tone

"He's hurt really badly",replied Finn being worried as well

"Then lets get him inside",said Mark

Mark and Finn carried the cabin boy to the Captain's cabin. When they entered, Finn sees Captain Johnson, Pepe, Chef Paul, Rick, Sheldon, and Bruce. Everyone, except Mark & Finn, were shocked to see the cabin boy's condition. They brought him to the Captain's bed so Pepe can nurse him.

"What happen?",asked Captain Johnson

Finn explained his side of the story to everyone. They were all glad that he made it on time.

"Well done boy",said Captain Johnson

"It was reckless of you to do that on your own, but at least you were fast on your feet",said Mark

Then they gave their attention to Pepe, whom was now done nursing him.

"How is he doc?",asked Rick

"He only suffered some minor injuries, but he'll be alright",answered Pepe

They all sighed in relief upon hearing the news. Now they focused their attention on Finn.

"Now Finn, Pepe told me the news about your last dream and said that you finally saw the girl who calls your name",said Captain John,"Is this true?"

"Yes sir",replied Finn

"What does she look like?",asked Captained Johnson

"Well she wears the same clothes as I do,has long blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a hat that once looked like mines but with bunny ears",said Finn as he described her

"Is that all?",asked Captain Johnson

"Well judging by her age, she had to been at least 5 or 6 years old at the time",answered Finn

Everything went silent after that. Everyone, but Finn, knew that what he said was true. Then Captain Johnson broke the silence.

"How do you feel now that you know what she looks like?"

"Well happy, but sad",responded Finn

"What do you mean?",asked Captain Johnson

"I mean I'm happy that I got to see her face and to find out that I'm not the last human on Earth, but I have no idea where she is",responded Finn feeling down

Captain Johnson knew it was time to come clean.

"She's at an island called Kensington."

Finn looked up after hearing that answer.

"Then I got to...Wait. How do you know that?",asked Finn being confused

The Captain didn't say anything. All he did was go to the top drawer of his desk, took out some sort of piece of paper and hand it to Finn. Finn looked at the paper amd realized that it's a photograph.

"What does this have to with..."

"Just look at it",said Captain Johnson interrupting him

So Finn took a closer look at the photograph. All he saw was a family of royalty. But that's when he saw the girl at the endof the photo. She looks just like how he described her. Then he saw the younger version of the Captain. He was shocked and angry when he realized the truth. When he looked up, not only did he saw the Captain look down with a guilt expression but everyone did as well. This angered Finn even more.

"You knew",said Finn with an angered tone,"The whole time I was trying to figure out who she is, you guys kept it quiet for the last two months."

"We had a good reason",said Mark," We had to make sure that your the one we're looking for."

"What are you talking about?",asked Finn being confused

"You see, she hoped one day that you be alive and the two of you will be reunited",said Pepe

"We were like family to her when we visit and tried to make her feel better",said Chef Paul

"Heck, even when we do buisness trades accross at sea, half of us took the time to ask anyone about you",said Rick

Finn felt terrible after hearing their explanation. He had no idea how important he was to this girl and more importantly, they were trying to look for him.

"I'm sorry",said Finn

"No my boy, we're the ones that should be sorry",said Captain Johnson,"You have every right to be angry at us."

"I wouldn't say that I was angry, just upset",said Finn

"Then forgive me if what I'm about to ask you is out of line",said Captain Johnson

Finn was now all ears.

"We believe that Reggie is about to conduct a mutiny",said Captain Johnson

Finn had no idea what "mutiny" is, but hearing, Reggie, means something bad.

"How can you be sure?",asked Finn

"Before we found you, some of our supplies have gone missing and everytime someone had done inventory check, more of our supplies keep disappearing",explained Captain Johnson

"But how do you know it was him?",asked Finn

"I can explain that",answered some random voice

Everyone turn around to see the cabin boy struggling to get up.

"Easy there kid. You've been through alot",said Finn

"My name's not kid, its Jeffrey",said Jeffrey

"Oh, sorry. Mines Finn",said Finn

They both shook hands.

"You're not in any conidtion to talk right now, boy",said Mark

"I'm fine, sir",said Jeffrey

"You almost got killed",protested Pepe

"But I didn't",said Jeffrey

"What about my question?",asked Finn

"You see Finn, Reggie thought he was so careful, but what he didn't count on was the cabin boy hiding in plain sight",explained Captain Johnson

"So you send him on a suicide mission?",asked Finn almost getting angry

Before answering, Jeffrey intervene.

"Actually, I volunteered before they knew everything."

"Well either way you shouldn't go by yourself",said Finn

"Oh, like when you were by yourself at sea without any supplies in that small boat",said Jeffrey

Finn had to give the kid that one as he remember how he almost died.

"Tush",said Finn

Everyone int the room started snickering. Finn felt confused.

"It's touche, Finn",said Rick

"Oh",said Finn feeling a bit embarressed

"Putting that aside, ever since we found you, Jeffrey had been spying on Reggie and found something that could affect all of us and you",said Captain Johnson

"Me?",questioned Finn

"Yes",answered Captain Johnson," Who ever hired Reggie obviously ordered him to keep you alive for a profit."

"As in for slavery?",asked Finn with an almost angered tone

Captain Johnson nodded.

"We know this is out of line Finn, but will you help us?",asked Pepe

Finn looked at everyone in the room. They were all expecting an answer from him. Before answering, Finn had just one question.

"Just one question",said Finn,"Are you taking me to this girl?"

"The second we found out about you, I told Mark to take us to Kensington",replied Captain Johnson

"I don't suppose you'll tell me more about her?",asked Finn

"We think its best she tell you herself",replied Captain Johnson

Finn knew what he must do.

"I'll do it",said Finn

END OF CHAPTER 11

**LOOKS LIKE FINN HAS ACCEPTED THE CHALLENGE. WOULD REGGIE FINALLY BE STOPPED? GUESS YOU WOULD HAVE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SEE YEAH LATER.**

**P.S. IF YOU KNOW WHAT THIS GIRL LOOKS LIKE, I SUGGESTS YOU KEEP IT TO YOURSELF UNTIL TO MORE CHAPTERS**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME & AC: BLACK FLAG

**BOY FINN HAS ALOT ON HIS PLATE. FIRST, HE FINALLY SEES WHAT THIS MYSTERY GIRL LOOKS LIKE. THEN, JUST AS HE THOUGHT HE WAS SO CLOSE, REGGIE INTERFEERS. WILL FINN BE ABLE TO STOP REGGIE BEFORE HE SUCCEEDS?**

**LETS READ AND FIND OUT.**

Everyone sighed in relief with Finn's answer. Then Jeffrey said something.

"Excuse me, Captain."

Everyone turned to see the cabin boy.

"With your permission, I would like to assist Finn with the investigation."

"I admire your enthusiastic, but you're in no condition to walk",said Captain Johnson

"Actually sir, he's not that injured and I believe having some back up might do some good",said Pepe

Captain Johnson looked concern and turn to Jeffrey.

"Are you able to walk?"

Jeffrey nodded.

"Sigh...alright",said Captain John,"I want you two to be careful. We don't know if Reggi have any accomplances."

Then Finn thought of something.

"I think we already did."

"What do you mean?",asked Captain Johnson

"What if the crewmen that attacked Jeffrey knew he was the spy?",asked Finn

"That explains why they attcked him",said Mark

"And I bet they're not in the brig",said Bruce

All of a sudden, someone barged into the Captain's Cabin. Finn and Mark both knew that was one of the sailors that escorted Reggie's goons to the brig.

"Sir, the prisoners escaped!",exclaimed the sailor

"What happen?",asked Mark

"We were about to lock up the prisoners when a couple of balls show up, which turned out to be knockout gas. When we woke up, their cell was empty",explained the sailor

"Reggie",said everyone except the sailor

"Should I sound the alarm?",asked the sailor

"No",replied Captain Johnson

"Sir?",questioned the sailor in confusion

"We'll handle this. Just get back to work",ordered Captain Johnson

"Aye, sir",said the sailor before exiting the Captain's Cabin

"He's faster than we thought",stated Captain Johnson

"No doubt he's already covering his tracks",stated Mark

"Then I guess we better get started",said Finn

"Yeah let's go...ow",said Jeffrey trying to get up

Everyone looked at Pepe for an answer.

"I said he wasn't that injured, but that doesn't mean he's okay to go out yet."

Pepe reaches inside his coat and took out some sort of bottle.

"Drink this",ordered Pepe after giving Jeffrey the bottle

After drinking the medicine, Jeffrey just went out cold.

"Don't worry, its just a side effect from from the medicine. It will heal his injuries, but he'll be out for at least the rest of the day",explained Pepe

"In the mean time, we should all return to our duties",said Captain Johnson

Everyone, except Jeffrey, nodded in agreement. They were about to leave when Captain Johnson called Finn.

"You're welcome to have a little break Finn, after what happen today."

Finn nodded and left leaving Captain Johnson to watch over the cabin boy. During the day, Rick, Sheldon and Bruce were making up the hours they missed on their chores while Finn was enjoying his break and having an apple for snack. He was still deep in thought about who the girl was.

He understood what the Captain about her telling about who she is, but wants to know more about her.

"Uh, Rick",called Finn

"Yeah, Finn",replied Rick

"I know that Captain Johnson said that this girl will tell me about herself, and I'm guessing that getting a name from you guys is out of the question. So all I ask is; What was she like",asked Finn

Before Rick could answer, he looked at Sheldon and Bruce to see if it was okay. The two of them gave him an approving nodd.

"When we first met her, she was very shy and couldn't trust anyone at the time. But over the years she been able to open up about who she is. However, she wouldn't tell us where she come from",explained Rick

"How come?",asked Finn

"We don't know",replied Rick,"All we know was that when we tried asking her, she felt afraid thinking we might take her back so we just let that go. But there's one thing she has that you got, kid."

"What's that?",asked Finn

"Bravery",replied Rick

Finn was moved by that anser. Now he really want to meet this girl. Of course, he had to deal with Reggie first. After taking his break he went back to finish his chores with the rest of the crew.

Later, the sun was setting and everyone finished their chores. While Finn was chatting with Rick, Sheldon and Bruce, he was called out by someone.

"Finn, over here!"

He turns to see Jeffrey coming out of the Captain's Cabin.

"Hey, Jeff. How you feeling?",asked Finn

"Doing great",replied Jeffrey,"I feel like a new man."

Finn was glad that his friend was better. Then Jeffrey asked an obvious question.

"Ready to get started?"

Finn nodded and turned to Rick, Sheldon and Bruce.

"I'll see you guys later",said Finn

"Okay, but be careful",said Rick with a concern tone

As soon as Rick and the others left, Finn turned back to Jeffrey's attention.

"So what should we do first?",asked Jeffrey

"We start from where you saw those barrels being stored",answered Finn

Jeffrey nodded and started going down to one of the lower levels of the ship. They kept walking 'til they reached the very door that stored the missing barrels.

"Is this the place?",asked Finn

"Yup",replied Jeffrey

"Lets go",said Finn

Finn took out his grass sword before Jeffrey turned the nob of the door incase of an ambush. When Jeffrey opened the door, Finn rushed in with his sword in hand. But when he entered, he sees the whole room empty and clean. It looked like no one was using it.

"Boy, they cleaned up fast",stated Jeffrey

As Finn was walking back, he felt one of the floor boards a little lose. So he stuck his grass sword between the lines to pry the boards. Once he got one of the board out, he flip it over and saw white paint stains on it.

"They're fast, but not well on cleaning up",said Finn

"And they thought we wouldn't notice",said Jeffrey,"But I still don't get why they need barrels and paint.

Finn and Jeffrey decided to go back to the top part of the ship. They noticed a little bit of the crew did not go to the mess hall for supper. So they go around asking everyone if they saw something strange. Sadly they kept saying no. They were gonna stop for the night before they heard some splashing sounds.

Finn and Jeffrey went to the port side of the ship. They look to the back part of the ship and noticed someone throwing a barrel to the ocean.

"Who's ever doing that is in the mess hall",stated Finn

So Finn and Jeffrey went down to the mess hall. They see the crewmen enjoying their meal. When walking around, Finn noticed Rick, Sheldon and Bruce at their spot. Sheldon looked up and told the others that Finn and Jeffrey were there. They turned and motioned them to come over.

"Hey guys, how's your search going?",asked Rick

"We're getting close",replied Finn,"We also saw someone throwing a barrel and itd coming from here."

"Then you might wanna check with Chef Paul",suggested Rick

"We will. Thanks guys",said Finn

Finn and Jeffrey went to Chef Paul. He was giving food to the rest of the crewmen in line. He noticed Finn and Jeffrey approaching him.

"Hello Finn and Jeffrey",greeted Chef Paul,"How goes the investigation?"

"Can we talk in private Chef Paul?",asked Finn with a concern tone

Chef Paul nodded and asked one of the kitchen staff to cover him. So they go somewhere private so that no one can hear them.

"What's up?",asked Chef Paul

"Someone's been throwing barrels over board and we believe that its coming from in here",answered Finn

"Here?",questioned Chef Paul

Jeffrey and Finn nodded.

"Is there any room you have access to",asked Finn

"That would be the food storage room",answered Chef Paul

So Chef Paul guided Finn and Jeffrey to the food storage room. When they arrived at the door, they noticed that the lock had been damaged. They went in and saw some of the barrels that weren't thrown out. They also noticed that they're marked with a white "X".

"What does this mean?",asked Jeffrey

"I think they're sending out a message",stated Finn

"But to whom?",asked Chef Paul

"Maybe to Reggie's boss",answered Finn,"We should to this to the Captain."

The three of them went to see Captain Johnson. When they got in, they reported what they found. Then the Captain reported this news to everyone by using the Ship's announcer to locate Reggie and his accomplinces for attempted mutiny.

"You two did a wonderful job",complimented the Captain,"Once they're captured, we'll present enough evidence to the court to have them imprisoned for life."

"That's good to hear",said Finn

"I suggest you all eat and rest",requested Captain Johnson,"It won't be long before Reggie is found."

Everyone nodded and left. They all felt rejoiced after today. They thought nothing can go wrong. The next day, everyone was doing their chores, but Finn kept thinking why they haven't found Reggie or his goons?. Some of the crewmen were saying that they stole one of their row boats, but all were accounted for. So where could they be hiding?

While Finn was scrubbing the deck, a paper airplane landed next to him. He looked around to see where it came from. When he picked it up, he saw some letters so he opened up and was shocked on what he read.

_"Come down below deck. If you tell anyone, the kid dies."_

He also sees a picture of Jeffrey being tied up and and Reggie holding a knife to his kneck.

Finn gulped and got up. Bruce noticed this and asked.

"Where you going, Finn?"

Rick and Sheldon also looked up.

"we're running low on soap, so I thought I go get some more",replied Finn

"Alright, but hurry back",said Bruce

Finn nodded and left. He felt bad for lying, but it was for Jeffrey's sake. So went down the ladder and as he turned, he sees Jeffrey still tied up. Finn ran up to him but was tackled to the floor by one of Reggie's goons.

"Pay back time."

Finn recognised that voice. It was one of the accomplinces the he kicked to the face. He held him up while the other 2 took turns punching him.

"Alright, thats enough",said voice

Finn managed to lift his head to see Reggie emerging from the shadows.

"You should've left things alone kid",said Reggie,"Now normally I would just kill you, but then I would lose my bonus."

"I'm going to get you for this",said Finn while struggling

"Ha! You and what army?",asked Reggie

"Right here!",yelled a mysterious voice

They turned to see Rick, Sheldon and Bruce coming out from the crates.

Take care of them boys",ordered Reggie

Before they made a move, Bruce used his laser eye to cut a rope that was hold a net. When Finn saw this, he bit the thump on the goon's hand inorder for him to let go. Once he was free, Finn managed to get out of the way before the net landed. Reggie's goons couldn't get out.

"Should've hired better goons",said Reggie

"Its over, Reggie",stated Rick,"Give yourself up."

He looks over at Jeffrey and smiles evily.

"Fine",said Reggie,"Right after I kill that snitch."

Reggie started running towards Jeffrey with a knife in hand. Finn and the others came running after him, but Reggie was to far ahead. Then Finn thought of something.

"Bruce, I need you to throw me as hard as you can",requested Finn taking out his leaf blade

Bruce saw this and smirked.

"Gotcha."

He grabs Finn and throws him like a football. He goes through the air with his sword pointing at Reggie. Reggie was close enough to stab Jeffrey.

"Say goodbye,kid."

Before Reggie was about to strike, he felt something from his back to his chest. He looked down to see something green poking out of his chest. He looks back and saw that it was Finn killing him from behind.

"Son of a Gob."

It was the only thing Reggie said before Finn took his sword out of his chest. Blood was spilling from front to back. Reggie dropped his knife so he can use what ever strength he had to stop the blood from coming out. However, he lost so much of it, he fell to his knees and then to the floor. He looked to see the Finn's face along with his friends before shutting his eys forever.

Finn shook the blood offhis sword before cutting Jeffrey free.

"You okay, Jeffrey?",asked Finn with a concerned voice

"Yeah, they caught me by surprise",replied Jeffrey then feeling a little sad,"I'm sorry for letting that happen."

"It's okay",said Finn reasurring him,"It's over now."

Finn turned to Rick, Sheldon and Bruce.

"Thanks, guys. But how did you know?"

"If you needed soap, you have to take your bucket of water with you",replied Rick

"Plus, you dropped this",said Sheldon holding up a photo of Jeffrey

"I'm sorry guys",said Finn feeling down

"It's okay",said Rick,"You did what you had to do."

Everyone smiled from their victory. However, it was short lived when the ship's bell was ringing. They went top side to see what was happening. So they went to the helm where Mark and Captain Johnson are.

"What's going on Captain?",asked Finn

"We've been spotted by pirates",replied Captain Johnson

"We can take them right, sir?",asked Sheldon feeling confident

"Actually, its much worse",said Mark

"What do you mean?",asked Bruce

"Look there",said Mark pointing South

When they turned, everyone, besides Finn, were shocked to see what's out there.

"What ship is that, Captain?",asked Finn

"Its a Man-O-War, Finn",answered Rick,"A ship like that can sink us right now."

"Maybe that's who Reggie was signaling",stated Jeffrey

"Reggie?",asked Mark and the Captain

"Yeah",replied Jeffrey,"He kidnapped me to lure Finn."

"And what of Reggie?",asked Mark

They didn't know what to say before Finn answered.

"I killed him before he was about to stab Jeffrey."

"Well at least you were able to stop him",said Captain Johnson

"So how are we gonna get out of this, Captain?",asked Sheldon

"I don't know",replied Cpatain Johnson," But I'm not gonna surrender my ship to those pirates."

Everyone, including Finn, was thinking of a way to get out of this. It was either; A: Fight and die trying or B: Sink the boat with everyone. However, the second plan was not happening. Suddenly, Finn heard thunder. He looked up to see lighting as well. That's when Finn got an idea.

"I got an idea, Captain."

"What is it, Finn?",asked Captain Johnson

"We can sail through the storm",answered Finn

Everyone turned to see the storm that Finn mentioned. They didn't know if that was a good idea. Then, Mark said something.

"Finn your bravery is admirable but..."

"Listen, we all know that Reggie's boss wants the ship and me",stated Finn,"So there's no way he'll back off."

"You do know we might not make it out alive, Finn",stated Captain Johnson

"Yeah, but neither will they",said Finn feeling confident

Everyone was surprised by his confidence. So they went with his plan. Captain Johnson told everyone to set sail to the storm. The crew hesitated, but thought it was better than getting attacked by pirates.

Mean while, at the enemy ship.

"Sir, the Albatross is sailing towards the storm",said the pirate sailor

"It seems that Reggie has failed us",said th pirate boss

"What should we do?",asked the pirate sailor

"We go after them of course",answered the pirate boss

"A-Aye sir",said the pirate sailor being afraid of talking back to his boss.

The enemy ship continued its chase against the Albatross through the storm. The waves were very rocky, rain was coming left and right, and if that wasn't bad enough, rocks appeared from under water. The Albatross was getting little scrapes while the enemy ship was getting some holes.

Finn was helping out the crew of the Albatross tying the ropes to make sure the saild are fastened. Then suddenly, a lightning strike appeared out of nowhere hitting a little bit of the middle mast that carry the crow's nest. The sailor in the crow's nest managed to get out and grabbed the rope in mid air. But he couldn't hang on for much longer.

Everyone noticed this and were trying to find a way to save him. Finn remember the trick Bruce showed him with the hook and rope. Rick saw what Finn was about to do and tried to stop him.

"Finn, its too dangerous!"

"Dangers my middle name!",yelled Finn before kicking the lever to bring him up. Once he was up, Finn saw the sailor's hand slipping on the rope and he was nowhere near him. Then the sailor was falling. Finn managed to find another rope and swing himself just in time to catch the sailor, before going back to were he started.

"Kid (pant), you saved my life",said the sailor

"Its what I do",said Finn

The Albatross finally got out of the storm's wrath safely. Unfortunately, the enemy vessel didn't. Finn along with everyone, managed to catch the enemy vessel before it sank. It was a big victory for the crew of the Albatross. After celebrating, they repair the middle mast and continued sailing to Kensington.

2 months later, Finn was soundly a sleep in his bed before he was woken up. When he opened his eyes, he sees Pepe.

"Something wrong Pepe?",asked Finn while yawning

"No, Finn",replied Pepe

"Then why the wake up call?",asked Finn

"Because we're here, Finn",answered Pepe

Finn knew what he meant. He bolted out of bed and quickly washed his face and teeth. Soon they were top side. Finn's excitement went down when he saw this fog.

"I can't see a thing and the sun isn't up",said Finn

"Why don't you go up and see",said Pepe while smiling

So Finn grabbed the hook attached to the rope and kicked the lever to go up. Once he arrived, he could see the sun rising. When he turned around, he saw the island of Kensington in view sight.

"I'm here",stated Finn,"And I'll be looking for you, mystery girl."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**WELL FOLKS, FINN'S SAILING DAYS ARE OVER. BUT HIS ADVENTURE STILL CONTINUES. WHEN HE FNDS THE GIRL, WILL SHE GIVE HIM THE ANSWERS ABOUT WHO SHE IS? I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE :D**


End file.
